Tortured
by Lazhuli
Summary: The team was abducted and kept locked up for months. They were forced to make some pretty terrible decisions. Shows some time in captivity and their handling of the aftermath in the year after their rescue by the League. Rated M for a reason. Triggers: Abuse, rape/dubious consent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Not my best writing, this entire account is just for me to post stories like this. I had the idea but not really the time to flesh out the story it's not been Beta'd so sorry for any mistakes! This is written more like a series of one-shots that are all part of the same story than one flowing story line. WARNING: Rated M for a reason Boy X Boy, rape/dubious consent, mpreg, transgender character, intersex character. If any of this doesn't float your boat then this story is not for you!**

They'd been captured, beaten, tortured. Roy wasn't sure what these thugs endgame was, but it was getting scarier all the time.

"What do you want?"

"Meta DNA and kids, those are a high priced commodity my boy"

"We're not kids"

"You can have them"

"I swear to God if you touch those girls I will rip you limb from limb."

"The Martian and the archer are of no use to me…their kids won't sell."

* * *

"Roy, what do they want?"

"Kal..I…I wish I understood. They want kids."

"Have they hurt the girls?"

"Not their kids."

"I see."

"Do you…I don't understand."

* * *

"Robin, don't cry, it'll be alright."

"How did they find out?"

"Find out what?"

"Roy, don't lie."

"I'm not!"

"Do they know about Wally too?"

* * *

"I won't do that."

"You will, or we kill them all."

"No."

"Very well, shall we start with the Atlantean or the speedster?"

"Don't touch them!"

"Then do what we say."

* * *

"Roy!"

"Wally…I."

"Why are you crying? Did they hurt you?"

"Wally, they want me to do something….I can't…but if I don't they'll kill us."

"What is it Roy?"

* * *

"Do what you must."

"Kaldur, I won't hurt you."

"Then do not make it hurt."

"Kal…what are you doing?"

* * *

"Roy I don't want this."

"I don't want to Robin"

"Then don't"

"What if they kill us?"

"I…I…can't do this."

"I know…me either."

* * *

"Wally we don't have to."

"I don't want to die."

"I won't let them hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"Wally, we can fight them."

"It's been two months…we have to give them what they want to stand a chance."

* * *

"God"

"Kaldur"

"Ahh, Roy!"

"God…don't enjoy this."

"Would you rather it hurt me?"

* * *

"Just do it."

"Robin no…that's so wrong."

"Please Roy, it's going to happen. Just get it over with."


	2. Chapter 2

The walls around them creaked and groaned. Suddenly Roy was blinded by the sunlight he'd been deprived of for months. Heroes rushed in through a hole in the wall of their prison. He saw his mentor standing over him, lifting him, rescuing him.

"Ollie, kill me."

"Roy, whatever happened, we'll get through it."

"We won't."

Following their rescue, the team was deeply traumatized. M'gann and Artemis were malnourished and thin, but better off than their male teammates. Kaldur was the best off, he had walked out of the prison under his own power, which was more that they could say for any of the others. Wally and Robin seemed to be in a state of near shock. Robin refused to speak with anyone other than Batman, with whom he was hysterical.

"Roy it will be alright." Ollie tried to calm his battered young protégé.

"I raped them, Oliver!" Roy screamed.

"You were tortured, threatened, and almost killed." Ollie reasoned.

"Do NOT make what I did okay."

"I'm not trying to." Ollie assured him. "I need to speak with the others."

Green Arrow left Roy alone in his hospital room and met the rest of the senior Justice League members in the hallway.

"The poor children." Wonder Woman stated.

"Why were they taken? What happened?" The Flash demanded.

"Kaldur and Roy have reported that their captors wanted them to reproduce so they could sell meta DNA of the children." Batman told them.

"God…the girls must be…" Green Lantern began.

"M'gann and Artemis are unharmed. They were simply used as leverage." Batman explained.

"Leverage for what? You just said that they wanted…" The Flash interjected.

"God they didn't…" Aquaman exclaimed, dropping his head into his hands.

"What the fuck happened to our kids?" The Flash insisted.

"Apparently male Atlanteans are capable of pregnancy." Bruce began. "Robin is transgender and Wally…"

"No. Wally has been on hormones since he was five…he's a boy!" The Flash screamed.

"Just as Robin is a boy. But a boy born with the capability to bear children. Wally is intersexed. Since they were unable to capture Connor, they forced Roy to….to try and get them pregnant." Batman finished. They all stood silent, shocked.

"They kept us separated, so I do not know of the others." They all turned to stare at Kaldur, who was standing in the doorway of his hospital room in a blue gown. "But, I, at least, am carrying a child."

"Kaldur'ahm" Aquaman took a step towards his protégé. "I am so sorry."

"Do not be my King." Kaldur said with a shake of his head. "How is my team?"


	3. Chapter 3

The two other boys had not escaped Kaldur's fate. Medical examination showed Kaldur was eight weeks pregnant, Wally slightly behind at six weeks and blood tests put Robin between six days and two weeks. The Justice League was devastated; it had taken them five months to find the team. Given the situation many of them felt they had failed the children. Black Canary and Red Tornado had the entire team at the cave under careful supervision. But, recovery would be a long process, particularly for the three boys who were now expecting children and the man who had been forced to father them. Connor, who had escaped capture, was also feeling overwhelming amounts of guilt.

Robin was by far taking it the hardest. He felt humiliated at the revelation of his biological gender. Although his friends and the League had readily accepted this fact, the pregnancy was a hard second blow. He, and Wally, were both struggling to accept their pregnancies. As teenagers, their identities were already fragile. Having their gender questioned in such a way was hard on them.

Kaldur was another matter. He seemed to have embraced his fate. Indeed, it seemed to Black Canary that he almost glowed as he roamed the halls of the mountain, often with Roy in tow. The redhead felt cripplingly responsible for everything that had happened while they were held captive. However, none of the three showed any hatred or aversion to the archer. Wally had disclosed that Roy had waited for consent from each boy before so much as touching them. It was little, but it meant a lot.

"Black Canary." Kaldur called from the couch. Dinah, who stood in the kitchen, looked up.

"Yes Kaldur?" She asked. "Also, please call me Dinah honey."

"Would you mind bringing me some water? I feel like I might be sick."

"No problem Kal. Is it just nausea?" She questioned.

"I believe so. I was ill this morning, and I am quite fatigued as well." He explained as she handed him a cool glass. He took a long drink, one hand on his stomach.

"You are looking a little pale. Maybe you should lie down for a while?" Dinah suggested.

"I do not know if that is necessary." He said with a shrug.

"Kaldur, you're still weak from malnourishment and your ten weeks pregnant. Don't push yourself too hard, rest." She insisted.

"Alright" He relented. "Maybe I will lay down for a few minutes." Handing back the now empty glass he stood slowly and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will." He promised. He made his way down the halls, not to his own room but to Roy's and let himself in.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked looking up from the book he was reading. Seated at his desk he watched Kaldur enter his room and settle himself on the bed.

"I have been feeling tired today, Black Canary suggested I lie down."

"You can't do that in your room?" Roy asked, pretending to be annoyed even as he got up to join Kaldur on the bed.

"I could, but I'd rather be here. Besides, the contact is necessary." Kaldur told him.

"I know." Roy said. Kaldur had fallen ill while they were still in captivity. He had explained to Roy that he was pregnant and that Atlanteans needed contact with their mate when in this condition. Roy had at first protested, feeling like he had violated Kaldur. The younger boy had quickly snapped him out of that by pointing out that he, not Roy, had initiated the sex. It was always consensual on his part, Kaldur assured him. If anything, he admitted HE felt like the criminal because he was enjoying what Roy had been forced to do.

"The baby knows you are nearby." Kaldur interrupted his thoughts. He stretched uncomfortably and stripped off his shirt, looking over at the redhead.

"How can you possibly tell?" Roy asked curiously. He too shed his shirt and cuddled Kaldur close to him, making slow circles over his low abdomen.

"Mmm." Kaldur hummed in appreciation of Roy's closeness. "I could feel the little one's energy within days of its conception. All Atlanteans can, I will not be able to feel it move for another month at least, but the energy is ever present."

"That's incredible." Roy said softly. He idly traced one of the runes tattooed on Kaldur's arm and was shocked when the Atlantean pushed Roy away with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Roy exclaimed, sitting up quickly. Kaldur was now flat on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other on his stomach and breathing shakily.

"The runes allow energy to transfer from person to person. The baby…got a little excited when you touched them."

"Did it hurt?" Roy asked nervously.

"It felt amazing." Kaldur admitted. "Every part of my body is so sensitive right now, so that I may feel the child and…" He trailed off with a blush.

"What?"

"It…that is, I am more sensitive in order to…be more attractive to my mate…sexually speaking." It was now Roy's turn to blush.

"Oh."

"I am sorry if that is…embarrassing to you."

"No it's okay…it's just your body."

"Would you….do it again?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Kaldur moaned. Roy hesitantly reached out and brushed his fingers over the swirling tattoos again, eliciting a sharp moan from the younger boy.

"Kal, how does it feel?"

"Roy, it feels so wonderful."


	4. Chapter 4

"It hurts!" Wally wailed as his aunt and uncle tried to hold him down on the bed.

"I know Wally, I know!" Barry Allen told him. "It's just your metabolism trying to adjust, you need to be still."

"It hurts." Wally cried again. "It feels like I'm burning up."

"Iris, get a cool cloth for him please." Barry requested. He felt his nephew's face, which was hot with fever.

"Of course, I'll be right back sweetie." She promised the miserable boy.

"Wally this is why you can't use your speed anymore okay? The babies don't have your metabolism; they can't take it."

"Will they be okay?" The sixteen-year old asked nervously.

"I don't know. We've called Martian Manhunter, he'll be here soon okay. Just be calm and still." He begged his nephew. Iris returned with the wet cloth and held it to his face. The boy hissed as the cold material came in contact with his burning skin but then relaxed with a sigh. He grabbed the cloth from Iris and draped it over his forehead and eyes.

"Just make sure they're okay, please." He begged softly.

"Just get it out of me Bruce!" Dick insisted. He sat on the edge of his bed at Mount Justice, sobbing.

"Dick, you're upset. We aren't making any rash decisions right now." The Batman told him calmly.

"I don't want to have a baby." The teen sobbed.

"I know. I don't exactly want you to have a baby at fourteen either. But you're pregnant now and I want you to be sure before you make any choice." He told his adoptive son carefully. When the boy only began to cry harder and gasp for breath Bruce sighed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled Dick into his lap like when he was young and held him tightly.

"Please don't make me, please don't make me." Dick cried.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to. But, I will make you wait. You're only four weeks pregnant, we have time. If you want an abortion in two weeks that's fine. In the meantime, talk to Black Canary." Bruce told him. The boy said nothing in reply, so his adoptive father simply held him close and let him cry.

"I believe the child will be alright." J'onn told the anxious family of speedsters. "Children" He corrected himself. "I had forgotten that it was twins." He smiled at Wally.

"Runs in the family." Wally grinned back weakly.

"Keep him in bed for the day, plenty of fluids and sleep." The Martian Manhunter told Barry and Iris. "If the pain returns, or the fever call me. If there is any blood, bring him to the watchtower at once."

"of course." Barry agreed. "Thank you so much for coming."

"It is the least I can do." J'onn told the three redheads.

"What do you need?" Conner asked quickly as he saw Artemis begin to stand.

"I'm just going to get some juice and pretzels. I can handle it." She replied, reaching over to pause the movie they were watching.

"No, I'll get it!" Conner insisted. Artemis rolled her eyes with a sigh and sat back down. Since their rescue Conner had been painfully over attentive to both her and M'gann. Oddly, it seemed he was almost purposefully avoiding the boys.

The Kryptonian entered the kitchen and began searching the cupboards for a bag of pretzels.

"Conner you know that I'm alright?" Artemis questioned gently. She watched him frown as he poured some pretzels out into a bowl.

"I know, but you're still weak from being starved. Black Canary said so herself." He argued.

"But I'll be okay. I know you're worried, but honestly M'gann and I are both okay." She snorted. "If you want to be worried about someone be worried about the rest of the team. All we did was sit in a cell playing tic-tac-toe on the walls. There's going to be three KIDS because of what they did to the boys."

"I know." Connor admitted. "I don't…understand though."

"Understand what?" Artemis questioned as Connor returned with a bowl in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.

"How?" He stated simply, handing her the snack.

"How they got pregnant?" Artemis clarified. Connor nodded. "Oh, well…uh." She stuttered.

"I know where babies come from." Connor told her in a rush when he saw the embarrassment on her face. "But, I thought they were boys?"

"They are." Artemis began slowly. "Kaldur, well apparently this is normal for his species."

"Wally and Robin are human." The statement hung in the air between them.

"Yes but, not like you and me…well, more like me than you…actually." Artemis struggled to find words to explain the situation. "Wally…his genes are a little different than a normal human. He has the…parts…of a girl and a boy. It's rare, but it happens."

"But he's a boy?" Connor asked, brow creased in confusion.

"Yes."

"Is Robin…?"

"No. Well…no. Do you know what transgender means?" Artemis asked.

"No."

"It's one the gender that you are biologically, isn't the gender that you are." She tried to explain.

"So he's a girl?"

"He's a boy…who has the body of a girl. He was born a girl but he actually is a boy."

"Oh…okay."

"Is something else bothering you?" Artemis questioned, seeing how the confusion on Superboy's face had only grown.

"I just…can't stop thinking about, if I was captured…."

"They would have made you do what Roy did." Artemis finished.

"Yeah."

They sat in the silence, movie still paused, for over an hour. Trauma had rocked their little team to it's very core. Nothing would ever be the same again and everyone knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

"God, Kaldur." Roy said, pacing the room. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. First the prison and then with your need to be around me…I" He trailed off in defeat.

"Roy, please put these feelings to rest. You are not taking anything not being willingly offered." Kaldur insisted. He had one hand over the small bump, just beginning to show where their child grew.

"You need to not be so calm all the time."

"You need to tell me what is really bothering you."

"This is what's bothering me." Roy insisted.

"Please try to explain it to me then. I am afraid I do not understand." Kaldur told the older man. He was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, running his hands over his baby bump. At twenty weeks, the child was kicking now and making often uncomfortable movements.

"You're just going to argue everything I say aren't you?"

"Roy, I respect your feelings…even if I don't agree with them." Kaldur said with a sly grin.

"I give up." Roy relented. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to be able to lessen the guilt he felt. But Kaldur helped, he wanted Roy around. Not just because it lessened his symptoms, but because he actually enjoyed his company. He wanted him to be a real father to the baby, which both excited and terrified Roy in ways he couldn't fully express. He'd talked with Wally and Dick. Both had informed him they were more comfortable with him staying out of things. He was fine with that, glad for it really. But with Kaldur it was different. He would've been heartbroken to have the Atlantean tell him he would be nothing to the child.

Wally sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the kitchen stool. He pouted a little as he gently tried to push one of the twins head's out of his ribcage.

"How you doing over there, mom?" Artemis teased.

"I feel like a swallowed a basketball." He replied. "A very active basketball." He groaned as the baby finally changed positions.

"You look like you swallowed the whole team." Artemis quipped. She reached over to rub his stomach playfully.

"Kaldur has that cute little bump." He complained. "And I'm massive."

"I think you look adorable." M'gann mused, walking up behind him. "Are they kicking?"

"Are they ever not?" He replied. M'gann put a hand on his stomach and he gently moved it to the side so she could feel one of the babies pressing into her side. "I actually think the baby has hiccups."

"Aww." Artemis cooed. "Let me feel!" M'gann moved her hand to let the archer feel the baby.

"Do you know if they're boys or girls yet?" M'gann wanted to know.

"One girl, the other wouldn't move so we could see." Wally told them. "Aunt Iris made another appointment in a couple of weeks."

"How are your parents?" Artemis questioned.

"I haven't talked to them." Wally sighed. "They don't understand why I would want to keep them. They also kinda want to murder Roy in the most painful way imaginable." He said. Both girls winced.

"I'm sorry Wally." The blond said softly.

"It's okay."

"How..are you and Roy?" M'gann asked.

"We're okay. It's not his fault, he was forced into this like the rest of us. If he had refused they would've killed us. It's messed up, but it's okay. He never hurt me."

"He blames himself." Artemis told them.

"I wish he didn't." Wally said with a shake of his head.

"Robin, it's oaky to take it easy." Black Canary told the teen, who was working on one of the motorcycles the team kept.

"I'm fine." The boy promised.

"You're three months pregnant. It isn't safe to keep up the level of activity you normally have." She told him.

"I'm fine." Robin repeated.

"Robin, look at me." She ordered. The teen stood and met her gaze. "I understand that you are traumatized. We all understand that you are traumatized. But you decided to keep this child and I will not let either one of you come to harm."

"It's easier not to think about." He admitted to her.

"I know, but this isn't healthy. I talked to the others and no one can seem to remember seeing you eat and you look like you haven't slept in days." Dinah told him. "You're hurting yourself and the baby."

"I know." He said in a tiny voice. To Dinah's surprise, Dick's eyes began to water.

"It's alright." She told the boy, pulling him into a hug. "You just need to remember to take care of yourself."

"I am kind of hungry." He admitted. Dinah continued to hold him close, he seemed so small and much younger than fourteen.

"How about we get out of the cave for a while?" She offered. "We can get something to eat."

"Can we get pizza?" He asked.

"Of course, we'll eat then grab some to bring back for the team."

"Thanks Dinah."

"Don't mention it sweetie."


	6. Chapter 6

"I still don't get it!" Artemis complained. She looked at the equations Wally had laid out on her paper, it looked like another language.

"You can get it." The redhead assured her. "Let's try it a different way."

"Okay." Artemis agreed with a sigh.

"It's actually pretty simple once you get the hang of it." Wally said. He wrote out the chemical equations again. "We just have to make this one, equal that one. Like in algebra. Whatever is leftover is what we made."

"Stupid chemistry." Artemis grumbled. "How are you so good at this?"

"I don't know. I've just always really liked science." He said with a grin. "Try it again." He pushed the notebook across the coffee table to her and leaned back against the bottom of the couch.

"Is sitting on the floor not uncomfortable for you?" Artemis questioned, eyeing Wally's pregnant stomach.

"Everything's uncomfortable." Wally laughed. "Finish the equation."

"Are you excited?"

"I don't know. I guess so. I'd never really considered this as a possibility." Wally admitted. "I'm a boy Artemis. I know I'm not a normal boy, but I am a boy."

"I know Wally…I'm sorry." Artemis told him.

"Don't be. I never expected them, but I wouldn't give them up for anything now that I've got them." He said. "Finish the equation."

* * *

"Watching those kids, Ollie." Dinah said, slipping off her uniform. "It's heartbreaking." She let it fall to the floor of their apartment.

"I'm sorry Dinah." Her lover told her, pulling her into an embrace. "You should ask for some time off from Mount Justice. Even Watchtower duty has to be better than that."

"No, I need to be around for them." She shook her head. "Do you know what Robin said to me the other day?"

"What, baby?"

"I was making cookies for them and he took one." She sighed, eyes watering. "And he says, 'these are just like my mom made. I miss my mom' and then he starts bawling."

"God." Ollie sighed. "He's too young."

"He's already too broken. He's fourteen and has no family."

"He's got Bruce." Ollie countered.

"Who won't even let him tell his closest friends his name." Dinah insisted. "I know he told Wally, but still."

"What's he gonna do with the kid?"

"He's been looking into adoption."

"What about Wally and Kaldur?" Ollie wanted to know.

"Kaldur is keeping the baby." Dinah told him. "He and Roy."

"Roy told me Kaldur wanted him in the baby's life. I wasn't sure what Roy would do though." Ollie admitted.

"Me either. I thought the guilt might be too much for him. Kaldur is certainly helping though." Dinah said.

"Wally and the twins are another matter. He wants to keep them but…"

"Mary and Rudolph." Ollie sighed. It was no secret the Wally's parents weren't the most understanding people in the world.

"I'm not sure if Barry and Iris can afford to help him. The League certainly can but the team is under Batman's control, so it's really up to him whether or not Wally gets any help." Dinah told him.

"Bruce will let him, after everything he's been through? Bruce has to help the poor kid out." Ollie tried to reason.

"I don't know anything anymore." Dinah said. "Nothing's ever going to be like it was. I won't be surprised if the team is eventually disbanded. I'm shocked it's lasted as long as it has, given the situation."

* * *

Aquaman stood awkwardly in the doorway to his protégé's room.

"You can come in if you would like, my King." Kaldur offered. He pulled out a chair for his mentor.

"Thank you Kaldur'ahm. Please, sit down. There's no need to get up for me, sit." Aquaman insisted. He took the seat that had been offered and watched Kaldur slowly, awkwardly, lower himself to the edge of his bed.

"To what do I owe this visit, my King?" Kaldur asked. Aquaman watched Kaldur make slow circles over his stomach.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I apologize for not being here sooner, but with the queen pregnant herself it is hard to get away."

"Someone must protect Atlantis, I understand." Kaldur nodded.

"How have you been?"

"Well, the child is quite healthy and my friends are nothing but kind." Kaldur told him with a smile.

"Good, good. I have heard things though, from the League, that concern me Kaldur'ahm." Aquaman confessed.

"What is it you have heard?" Kaldur questioned.

"That Roy Harper is to be a part of this child's life."

"He is the father."

"He is a criminal, and the one who landed you in this position." Aquaman said a little angrily, gesturing towards Kaldur's stomach.

"Roy was forced to do what he did. I cannot hold a grudge against him. Particularly, when his actions gave me my child." Kaldur retorted.

"He raped you."

"He did no such thing. In the prison, I was the one wo initiate…relations." Kaldur admitted with a blush.

"Kaldur."

"He was being forced to make an impossible choice…I made it easier."

"He doesn't belong in your life or the child's."

"In two months' time, there will be a baby and Roy Harper will be in that baby's life. It does not matter what you think of him, because I love him." Kaldur said.

"Kaldur."

"My King, I think you should leave now."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm okay, really." Robin insisted as Superboy carried him to the infirmary.

"You fainted." The clone stated simply.

"Yeah, but I feel better now! So put me down!" Robin yelled.

"No."

"What's this?" Asked Black Canary, who met them in the Mountain's large medical bay.

"He was in the garage with me, and he fainted." Super boy said, depositing his young teammate on a bed.

"It's no big deal." Robin complained.

"It certainly is a big deal. Has anything like this happened before? You didn't hurt yourself when you fainted, did you?" Dinah demanded.

"No, I caught him before he fell."

"Good." Black Canary told them. "That's good. Can you feel the baby moving?" She asked, slipping her hands under Robin's shirt to feel his stomach.

"Not really." Robin admitted. "But he's not very active most of the time anyway."

"Either way, we'll do an ultrasound just to be safe." Black Canary told him. "What have you eaten today?" She asked. Robin merely blushed in response. "We talked about this." Dinah sighed.

"I know, but the morning sickness never really quit and…I don't really have an appetite." Robin defended himself.

"I know sweetie, but you can't skip eating. You need more food, not less." She told him. Having a hunch that his fainting was due to his blood sugar, she dug in a cabinet for a testing strip.

"It sucks though." He whined. "I hate throwing up."

Dinah sighed and tried to remind herself he was only fourteen. Five months pregnant and only fourteen. She checked his blood sugar which was predictably low and sent Superboy to get some juice and crackers for the dark haired boy.

"I'm sorry Dinah." Robin whispered. He was laying back on a partially reclined hospital bed, looking fragile and tiny. A little broken bird, a little Robin with damaged wings.

"It's going to be okay." Dinah promised.

* * *

"So, wait. I can't keep up. How much longer until you pop?" Artemis asked, waving a hand in Kaldur's direction. The heavily pregnant teen sat down on the couch a little awkwardly before replying.

"I am due in…three weeks?" He said, looking over at Roy for confirmation.

"Three." Roy agreed.

"Which means you're due in five." Artemis said, looking over at Wally who was seated next to her with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. "What about you?" She looked at Robin who was curled up in a recliner.

"Um…let me think. I'm two months behind Kal and you're…?"

"Thirty-five weeks."

"So I'm twenty-seven weeks which is…like, almost seven months." Robin concluded.

"That's so exciting." M'gann gushed from her place on the floor. She was cuddled up by Connor's side, giving him a dreamy look.

"Babies." Connor scoffed, wiping the look right off M'gann's face.

"I don't think they're that bad." Said Roy, who was sitting at Kaldur's feet. He reached up to gently rub Kaldur's stomach. The Atlantean took Roy's hands and moved it to a spot low on his stomach where the baby's foot was pressed hard against his stomach.

"Four babies." Artemis complained as their movie began. "What are we going to do with four babies?"

"Three." Said a tiny voice. Everyone turned to look at Robin. "He's being adopted by a family in Gotham. It'll be better for him than staying with me."

"I'm sorry Robin, I didn't know." Artemis apologized.

"It's okay." He promised. "So, Wally, did you ever find out what you're having?" He tried to change the subject.

"One girl and one boy." He beamed. "What about you Kaldur?"

"Dinah offered to tell us, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Roy, however, could not bear the suspense." Kaldur teased.

"You know?" M'gann insisted. Roy smiled wickedly.

"He KNOWS!" Yelled Artemis.

"I'll tell you later." He promised.

"Are we going to watch a movie or what?" Complained Wally.

"We'll talk later." Artemis told Roy with a wink.

* * *

"They're so cute." Artemis whispered. Wally had moved halfway through their movie to sit with Robin and the two were now cuddling in the recliner, fast asleep.

"Should I take them to bed?" Connor asked.

"No, they're so adorable." M'gann protested.

"And they will wake up quite sore if they sleep like that." Kaldur said.

"Let's get them to bed then." Roy agreed. He stood and went to lift Robin gently from the recliner. "Can you grab Wally?" He asked Connor.

"Sure thing." Conner replied. He scooped up the redhead, who murmured sleepily.

"I can't believe Robin is giving up the baby." M'gann said as she moved from the floor to the couch.

"I don't know." Artemis said. "He's really young."

"That he is." Added Kaldur. "I do not know much about his secret identity. I have gathered that Batman is the only family he has. Keeping the child may not be in any way practical."

"That sucks." Artemis said bluntly.

"I am sure the decision was not easy, but if he feels it is best for him then I support it." Kaldur told the blond.

"So, what are we talking about?" Roy asked as he re-entered the room.

"How you know what the baby is and didn't say anything." Artemis teased.

"You didn't ask." The redhead pointed out.

"Kaldur, how are you supposed to know what color of clothes to get and stuff if you don't know if it's a boy or girl?" M'gann questioned.

"Oh my God!" Artemis exclaimed before Kaldur could answer. "We have to have a baby shower."

"No, we really do not need to do that." Roy argued quickly.

"What's a baby shower?" M'gann asked.

"Something we're not having." Roy interjected.

"It is a party to celebrate a soon-to-be born baby." Kaldur explained.

"Well then we have too!" M'gann giggled.

"Roy is right, it is really not necessary. Perhaps Wally would enjoy it though?" Kaldur suggested.

"No, you're both having one." M'gann decided. "We'll find out when Robin will be out of the cave so we don't upset him."

"I agree. There will be a baby shower and it will be great." Artemis declared. Kaldur sighed loudly.


	8. Chapter 8

"If you don't want to have a baby shower we won't" Artemis promised Wally. They were laying on his bed together, a few days after the movie. She and M'gann had decided it was probably best not to move forward without the boys' permission.

"I don't know if I really feel up to that." Wally admitted, he winced a little as he said it. Artemis frowned and slipped a hand under his shirt. To her surprise, his stomach was as hard as a rock.

"Are you okay?" She asked in alarm. She sat straight up on the bed, staring down at him in panic.

"They're just Braxton-Hicks contractions." He assured her with a laugh. "It's already over, see?" He put her hand back on his, now relaxed, abdomen.

"Does that happen a lot?" Artemis asked.

"I get them usually every other day or two, especially if I've been on my feet for a long time." Wally shrugged.

"That felt like it had to have hurt, why did you never say anything?"

"They aren't really that bad and they usually stop in in an hour. My back, on the other hand, is sore all of the time." He told her with a sigh.

"M'gann will be disappointed." Artemis complained, flopping back down onto the bed.

"I heard it was your idea." Wally grinned.

"Maybe." Was the terse response.

"You don't seem like the type."

"The type for what?"

"To like baby showers." Wally said. "Or babies, for that matter."

"Babies are the best things in the universe." Artemis said definitively.

"Why is that?" Wally questioned, surprised by the seriousness of her tone. Artemis was quite for a moment, then sat up abruptly. She slid a hand under Wally's shirt, feeling around until she found the outline of a little head, pressed against Wally's side.

"This little guy, or girl, isn't even born yet and they're already amazing." She began. "They're innocent and full of potential. Babies haven't made any mistakes and they aren't afraid of them. They aren't afraid of anything, all they know about is being warm, comfortable, taken care of. All they know about is you and how much you love them. Babies are the best because they don't know how much the world sucks yet." She gave Wally's stomach a rub as she finished her monologue. The redhead was going to make a witty retort but he saw a tear slide down the girl's face.

"You can have a baby shower." Wally said. He sat up and wiped away the tears.

"You're only saying that because I'm crying." She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Does that mean you don't want to have one?"

"We're having a damn party Kid Idiot."

* * *

"Kaldur, Roy." Ollie greeted the teens as he ushered them into the apartment he shared with Dinah. "How are you doing?" He clapped his former sidekick on the back.

"I'm good." Roy responded simply.

"How about you Kaldur?" Ollie asked.

"I am doing well. How are you and Black Canary?" Kaldur responded politely.

"We're great and its Dinah!" The blond insisted as she came into the large living room. "Kaldur, have a seat."

"Actually, Dinah, would I be able to have a glass of water?" Kaldur asked. Being away from Atlantis during these last few weeks had been hard. He was almost constantly dehydrated from being on the surface world.

"Of course, the kitchen is right through here." She led him into the other room.

"Roy, that boy looks like he could pop any second." Ollie remarked.

"I know." Roy smiled widely.

"How much longer until he's due?" Ollie questioned.

"He's thirty-seven weeks so technically another month, but the baby could pretty much come anytime."

"Better tell the girls if they're going to have a baby shower it needs to be sooner than later. He looks like the kid could fall out of him." Ollie told him. Roy grinned again.

"Boys, dinner!" Dinah called from the kitchen.

"Dinah, Oliver, I must admit that this was not just a social visit." Kaldur said as they finished their meal.

"Oh?" Ollie cocked an eyebrow.

"We..uh…had a question for you." Roy admitted, shifting awkwardly in her chair.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Dinah asked worriedly.

"Yes! Yes." Roy assured her. "Nothing's wrong." He took Kaldur's hand across the table.

"We wished to know." Kaldur began. "If the two of you, would…be the child's godparents."

"Oh boys." Dinah gushed… She was immediately a little teary-eyed.

"Roy, Kaldur, we would be honored." Ollie told his mentor and the boy who had become his love.

"Yes, we would love too." Dinah confirmed.

"Roy." Ollie, too, was crying now. "Roy, I'm so happy for you."

* * *

"Do you think I'm making the right decision?" Dick asked his adoptive father.

"I can't answer that Dick, you know that." Bruce replied. The boy was curled up against his father's side.

"Sometimes I don't want to give him up." Dick admitted.

"You don't have too if you don't want too." Bruce assured him. "We have the resources, of course, it's all up to you."

"I already picked that family. They think they're getting him." Dick reasoned.

"And they will recover if you change your mind. Remember what the adoption counselor said, it's not too late to change your mind until twenty four hours after he's born."

"Would you be mad if I changed my mind?" Dick asked.

"It sounds like you already have."

"I can't give him away. He's mine, I feel him moving and I talk to him and…he's mine." Dick bawled.

"Shh, shh. It's alright. We'll call the adoption center in the morning and then Alfred and I will clear out the room next to yours for a nursery." Bruce said. "Is that what you want?"

"I want him."

"I'm glad."


	9. Chapter 9

"So spill!" Artemis insisted as Roy walked into the Mountain's kitchen.

"Spill what?" The redhead laughed.

"Boy or a girl?" M'gann prompted.

"You did tell them you'd say." Robin said as he and Wally searched the cabinets for a snack.

"You can't do anything with this information." Roy reminded them.

"Well, we want to know anyway!" M'gann protested.

"Okay, okay!" Roy shouted. "It's a baby girl." He grinned.

"Oh my God!" M'gann squealed. Artemis was staring at the archer with her jaw practically on the floor.

"Woah." Dick and Wally said simultaneously.

"What?" Roy demanded.

"Nothing." Wally said. "I just don't think any of us thought it would be a girl."

"More like none of us thought your sperm were capable of producing anything feminine." Artemis snorted.

"Hey." Wally said quietly. Artemis winced. It was easy to forget that Wally's twins were technically Roy's too.

"Sorry." Artemis whispered back.

"S'okay." Wally muttered.

"A baby girl." M'gann said, a little stary-eyed.

"Which is a secret." Roy reiterated.

"How am I supposed to keep such great news to myself?" Artemis complained.

"You could, talk about something else." A small voice offered.

"Like what, Robin?" Artemis asked, trying not to get her hopes up he was going to say what she thought he was.

"I've decided that I'm going to keep the baby. The adoption's off as of yesterday morning." Robin told them excitedly.

"And you didn't tell us right away?" Wally complained.

"I was waiting for the right time." Robin defended himself.

"Oh, that's so exciting!" M'gann shouted.

"Congratulations." Artemis said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Roy said. He scooped up his young friend in a tight hug.

"Oh no!" M'gann shouted.

"What?" The other teens chorused.

"We have to go shopping again, the baby shower is next week!"

* * *

"It hurts" Wally moaned. At only thirty-five weeks he had gone into labor, the contractions causing him immense pain.

"I know." Dinah murmured. She ran a hand over his back soothingly. "We just need to put in the epidural okay? Hold very still."

"Okay." He whimpered. "Where's Uncle Barry?"

"He'll be here soon sweetie." Dinah replied. She swiftly pushed the needle for the epidural into the boy's spine.

"Can Artemis come in until he gets here?" Wally asked as Dinah positioned him on his side.

"For a little while, but we need to do the c-section as soon as the epidural kicks in." Dinah told him. One of the babies was laying sideways and showed no indication of moving, if they let him labor too long it could be a dangerous situation.

"I know." Wally whimpered. "But I want a friend."

"I'll get her." Dinah promised, hurrying from the room. She returned after only a few minutes with the blond archer in tow.

"Hey Artemis." He said with some difficulty.

"Wally." Artemis rushed forward and pushed his hair out of his face.

"He's going to be a little out of it." Dinah warned. "Due to his metabolism we had to give him quite a bit more medication than normal to get him through the c-section."

"I'm okay." Wally tried to argue even as he tensed with the start of a new contraction.

"Breathe." Dinah said gently.

"Trying." Wally panted. He gripped Artemis's hand tightly.

"It's okay." Artemis whispered.

"Hurts." He moaned again in response.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's your babies trying to come meet you." Artemis murmured.

"They could try and do it a little more gently." Wally teased breathlessly. Artemis chuckled.

"Is the medication helping any?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know. My legs feel a little weird." Wally told her.

"That's normal." Dinah said from behind them.

"I'm so excited to meet them." Artemis said in a bid to distract Wally from the pain. "Have you thought about names for them?"

"Yeah." Wally smiled. "I'm naming the girl Mary, and the boy will be named Bartholomew, like Uncle Barry."

"The Flash's name is Bartholomew?" Artemis asked incredulously.

"Yep." Wally grinned. "Dinah, I can't feel my legs."

"That's good sweetie." Dinah assured him.

"Can I take a nap now?" He asked. He was clearly getting a little disoriented with the medication coursing into him.

"If you want to sleep you can." Dinah told him. "I'll wake you up when your uncle gets here."

"Okay. I guess, the next time I see you, I'll have two kids." Wally looked at Artemis.

"I guess you will." Artemis replied. She held onto Wally's hand as he closed his eyes. She watched as his breathing slowly evened out and his eyes started to flutter with a dream.

"You should go now." Dinah told her. "His aunt and uncle will be here soon. He has to go right into surgery when they get here."

"Okay. Take care of him."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh Wally." Iris said through tears. "They're beautiful." She cuddled his newborn daughter to her chest, while Barry held the boy.

"You did great kid." Barry told him. He handed Wally his son and went over to see the baby girl.

"Not to interrupt." Black Canary said quietly from the doorway. "But there's someone out here who' been waiting to meet them. Can I let her in?"

"Please." Wally smiled broadly as Dinah ushered Artemis into the room.

"Wow." The blond said breathlessly as she saw the little baby in Wally's arms.

"This is Bart." He told her. "And Aunt Iris has Mary."

"They're so precious." She was getting a little misty-eyed as she took a chair next to Wally's bed.

"Do you want to hold him?" Wally asked gently. Artemis was a little hesitant, but the redhead simply leaned over and handed her the tiny bundle.

"Wally." She said, staring down at his tiny sleeping face. "He's perfect." She cooed. The baby squirmed a little, losing the blue hat Dinah had put on him. "A redhead, of course." She chuckled.

"Mary too." Wally grinned.

"Couldn't be a West without out." Iris joked from behind them. She went over and slipped his daughter into Wally's arms. "We'll be in the hall." She shot her husband a knowing look and the pair retreated.

"I can't get over how amazing they are." Artemis whispered.

"Me either." Wally murmured. "Artemis?"

"Hmm." She said, never taking her eyes off the sleeping infant she held.

"I wanted to thank you." He said. "For being so kind to me while I was pregnant with them."

"Wally, I…" Artemis trailed off.

"Artemis, I really care about you. If you don't feel the same way, that's fine, but I needed to tell…." Wally was cut off by a swift kiss on the lips.

"I care about you too, Wally." Artemis admitted. "But you had this little family coming and I wasn't sure if…"

"Artemis." Wally said.

"Yeah."

"Quit talking so much." He kissed her again. "I'm sixteen, and have two kids, and I get that this is complicated, but I love you."

"I love you." Artemis replied. "I love you and the twins so much."

* * *

"What do you think of the name Alaina for a girl?" Kaldur asked. He was sitting on the couch, with Roy standing behind, gently rubbing his shoulders.

"Alaina's pretty." Roy agreed. "I've always kind of liked Leah."

"Leah?" Kaldur frowned. "We have a word in Atlantean that is pronounced that way."

"What word?" Roy asked.

"It means a tall building."

"Okay, so not Leah." Roy conceded. He glanced over Kaldur's shoulder at the book of baby names he was holding.

"What do you like for a boy?" Kaldur asked. From the kitchen Roy heard M'gann giggle quietly. He turned to glare at her for a moment before replying.

"I like John."

"There are a great deal of Johns on the surface world are there not?" Kaldur questioned.

"Yeah, that's why I like it. It's so nice and normal." Roy admitted.

"Our child will not be normal." Kaldur said bluntly.

"Ouch." Roy replied.

"I meant that the child will be part Atlantean." Kaldur explained.

"True. Do you think it'll have your coloring or mine?" Roy wondered.

"Either is possible but dark skin is a common trait in Shayeris." Kaldur told him.

"I think the real question." Connor called from the kitchen. "Is will it have gills?"

"He has an excellent point." Quipped Robin from the recliner. He practically lived there since being placed on bedrest for a second fainting spell.

"Would you mind if our child had gills?" Kaldur asked.

"Not really. I'd probably be less afraid to give it a bath." Roy told him.

"Are you afraid to give it a bath?" Asked Robin.

"Give it a bath, burp it, change its diaper." Roy said. "I'm a little terrified of anything that involves me handling the kid unsupervised." He admitted.

"You will be supervised." Kaldur assured him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence babe."

"You are welcome. How do you feel about Leila for a girl?"


	11. Chapter 11

"They are quite beautiful." Kaldur said. He was giving Bart a bottle while Wally rocked Mary gently.

"Thank you." The redhead beamed.

"And so tiny." Kaldur admired the delicate features of the two week old in his arms.

"You'll have one just like him pretty soon." Wally grinned.

"Yes." Kaldur said quietly.

"Hey." Wally said, catching the apprehension in the older teen's voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Kaldur assured him. "I…had hoped to ask you a…personal question, however."

"What is it?" Wally frowned.

"How was…that is, I know it will be….I, uh." Kaldur stammered.

"Kal?" Wally said softly. "It's okay."

"The labor," Kaldur said. "I must admit that I am afraid. I had hoped that you would tell me…how it was for you?"

"Oh." The redhead said. "well, because of the c-section I wasn't really in labor that long. I think it was like two hours altogether, and they had me on some strong pain meds for most of that."

"What you could feel?" Kaldur prompted.

"Kal, I don't want to scare you….but it did hurt pretty badly." Wally admitted.

"I, yes…thank you." Kaldur stammered. He grew quiet and suddenly very interested with an empty spot on the floor.

"Kaldur?"

"Yes Wally?"

"Are you really that scared?"

"I am trying not to be." Kaldur told him. "But…it is a frightening thought."

"I know." Wally told him gently. "But it's so worth it to finally hold your baby." He cooed at the little girl in his arms who gave a toothless grin in response.

"And I am so excited to meet the babe." Kaldur conceded. Gazing down at the tiny boy, who had given up on his bottle and was drifting off to sleep.

"It's going to be okay." Wally assured him.

"I know." Kaldur said. He drew in a shaky breath and, for a moment, Wally thought he was going to say something else. But, he only turned to set Bart in his bassinet, stroking his cheek as he fussed a little.

"Is Roy excited?" Wally said.

"Roy is…anxious." Kaldur settled himself on the edge of Wally's bed. "But excited as well."

"He'll be a good dad." Wally said.

"I am sure of it." Kaldur nodded. "However, I think he feels he will not be able to do things right. I highly doubt Roy has ever held a diaper, let alone changed one."

"Have you ever changed one?" Wally asked curiously.

"I am…a little rusty." Kaldur laughed. "I did practice a few times on the stuffed bear Dinah gave us at the baby shower." Kaldur admitted with a grin. The boys laughed at this until little Mary began to cry, upset by the sudden noise. Back to parenthood.


	12. Chapter 12

"Baby, we need to call Dinah." Roy insisted as he rubbed Kaldur's back gently. The dark skinned boy was leaning over the toilet, retching, nothing left in his stomach to vomit up after twenty minutes in the bathroom.

"I am alright." Kaldur insisted, reaching down to cradle his abdomen.

"Kal, this isn't normal." Roy tried to reason with his lover. "You haven't gotten sick in months, and it was never so bad anyway."

"Perhaps I ate something that disagreed with the child." Kaldur shrugged. "Help me up?" He offered a hand.

"And how do you explain away the back pain?" Roy argued as he helped the other man to his feet. Kaldur shuffle dover to the sink to rinse his mouth while Roy flushed away the mess.

"Your child is quite large." Kaldur teased. "Soreness does not seem a major concern."

"Babe, I just have a feeling." Roy insisted.

"Oh!" Kaldur suddenly gripped the counter hard.

"What's wrong?" Roy rushed forward to place a steadying hand on his hip.

"It is nothing, the baby flipped over very suddenly. It was…unexpected." Kaldur let out a shaky breath.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Roy asked, clearly distressed.

"Yes, the child is just shifting about." Kaldur insisted, pushing himself off the counter. "Come lay with me."

"I really think…."

"Roy, come rub my back for me." Kaldur whined as he climbed back into the bed. "I am fine, only sore from carrying."

"If you're sure love." Roy joined Kaldur in the bed, gently pulling the blonde man over to straddle his lap. Kaldur settled gently against Roy's chest, adjusting his hips over the redhead's crossed legs.

"May I have a kiss?" Kaldur whispered as he pressed his lips gently to Roy's.

"Love you." Roy whispered. He reached around Kaldur's body to press his fingertips into his lower back. He massaged gently as Kaldur rested his head on his boyfriend's broad chest.

"Mmmh." Kaldur made contented little noises against Roy for nearly twenty minutes. Finally, almost asleep, he shifted his hips forward to put his full weight on the redhead's chest. A sudden rush of wetness had him opening his eyes wide and then letting out a long sigh.

"Love?" Roy chuckled softly. "Did your water just break?"

"Now you may call Dinah." Kaldur conceded. Roy chuckled again, leaning forward to kiss the top of the blonde's head.

"I'll make the call, go change." Roy helped Kaldur out of the bed and reached for his phone while both of them stripped off their now wet sweats.

* * *

Wally jolted awake suddenly. Looking over at the bassinets he saw the twins still sleeping peacefully and frowned in confusion.

"Wally?" He heard a soft call through his door.

"Coming!" He called back, climbing out of the bed and shuffling over to the door. Outside stood Robin, no, he had no mask or uniform, this was Dick standing outside his door.

"I…uh…" Dick stuttered. He was staring at the floor, blushing furiously.

"What Dick? Are you okay?" Wally asked gently. He reached out a hand to feel the other's large pregnant stomach.

"I…wet the bed again." The younger boy admitted, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh, okay. Come in." Wally stepped out of the way for Dick to enter.

"I'm sorry." Dick whimpered.

"It's okay." Wally sighed. "Come lay down."

"I'm sorry." Dick repeated again without moving. The tears were flowing now and Wally sighed internally.

"It's okay" He repeated. "It's not your fault, it's just because you're pregnant. It happens to a lot of people." He assured Dick, repeating basically everything Dinah had said to calm him down the first time this had happened a few weeks earlier.

"I know." Dick whispered.

"Come in and lay down. You're supposed to be on bed rest, if Dinah finds out I was chatting you up in a hallway at two in the morning we're both dead." Wally chuckled. Dick smiled, almost imperceptibly, and followed Wally into the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

"The poor kid isn't eating anything. He's beyond thins and looks like a little skeleton. At this point I think the baby is bigger than him." Dinah complained to her boyfriend as the pair changed out of their uniforms.

"Can't you do anything for him? A feeding tube?" Ollie asked.

"Bruce won't consent to it." Dinah said in a tone that made it clear she had taken the Batman to task over the decision.

"Why not?" Ollie questioned.

"He wants Dick home with him, he has a doctor he'd much prefer the boy be seeing. But, Dick is adamant on staying in the cave." Dinah explained. "I'm not going to send him away from where he feels comfortable. He's so fragile."

"You'd think Bruce would be more understanding about it." Ollie said, a little in awe that Batman wasn't falling all over himself to do whatever his young protégé wanted.

"I was a little surprised too. I think that he's just in shock honestly." Dinah said as they strolled out into the living room. She took a seat on the couch while Ollie made for the kitchen.

"How's our boy doing?" The superhero asked after Kaldur.

"Another week or so and we'll have to induce him." Dinah complained as she channel-surfed, looking for a movie.

"Is he that late?" Ollie asked, putting a bag of popcorn from the microwave.

"He's not late yet, but he's getting there. Any way the real worry is that the baby is getting quite big. You have to be really careful about that. Especially since Kaldur insists he's having the baby without medical intervention." Dinah explained.

"Is that the best decision?" Ollie questioned, joining Dinah on the couch.

"Wisest decision, definitely not. Best? I guess that's up to Kaldur." Dinah shrugged. "He did agree to have a medical team on standby. Hopefully that' enough."

"Well I suppose it's too late to try to talk him out of it now." Ollie sighed.

"I mean, Roy is still talking to him about it, working out what they'll do if it is necessary." Dinah told him.

"He'd better talk fast." Ollie said, raising his eyebrows.

"Why is that?" Dinah wanted to know. In response, Ollie pointed to her phone, which was lit up on the table. She snatched up quickly, reading the texts from Roy. "He's in labor"

"I noticed." Ollie teased. "You'd better get a move on if you plan on being there."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Dinah jumped up from the couch, rushing into their bedroom.

"Send pictures! Tell the kids I'll be there to see the baby as soon as I'm off duty." Ollie yelled after her.

"Will do." She ran back out, in full Black Canary costume, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and was out on the fire escape climbing to the roof.

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" Wally asked as Dick settled into the bed. "I have more pillows."

"I'm okay." The smaller boy said softly. He closed his eyes and before Wally could say anything else his young friend was fast asleep.

"Night little bird." Wally whispered as he climbed back into his bed alongside Dick. He laid behind him, chest to his back and reached around his waist to rest a hand on his pregnant stomach. It was the only part of the boy that wasn't frighteningly bony and Wally worried often for the health of the dark haired boy and his little son. His hand traveled up Dick's side, feeling the lower edge of the sports bra Dick used to hide the fact that since becoming pregnant, his small breasts had swelled. Hormones would have stopped them from ever forming, he'd just started his first course of testosterone when they'd been captured.

"I'm sorry." Wally sighed. "I'm so sorry little bird." The cry of his three-week old daughter ripped him away from his musings and with a sigh, the redhead pulled himself from his bed once again.


	14. Chapter 14

"It really is not so bad yet." Kaldur'ahm promised as Dinah and Roy fretted over him anxiously. "If it is alright, I would like to try and sleep for awhile."

"Alright." Dinah conceded. "That's a good plan. I'm going to go meet the medical team from the watchtower. When they get here the doctor is just going to do a quick check to make sure the baby's heartbeat looks good and is in a good position." Dinah explained.

"And then I can send them out of the room?" Kaldur questioned.

"Yes, but, I'm going to have the doctor check you every few hours to see how far dilated you are. And if there are any complications we're at least going to ask the doctor to advise." Dinah told him. "All the power is in your hands okay? No one is going to do something you've said no to, but, we need to make sure you and the baby are safe."

"I still don't feel we need to include them at all." Kaldur argued. "You spoke with Aquaman, you know what he said."

"I know that he said during a typical Atlantean labor the carrier doesn't feel much pain when their mate is near and that you're body's natural instincts will be very strong." Dinah told him. "But, he said nothing at all of half-human babies or that lack of pain meant lack of complications. In fact, he mentioned that you're actually pretty young to be capable carrying a baby by Atlantean standards."

"Are you really?" Roy asked curiously.

"Yes, most men will not begin their cycles until their late teens or early twenties. I started at fifteen, it was something of an oddity to the physicians at the palace." Kaldur admitted.

"Okay, anything else I need to know?" Roy asked. He hadn't gotten the chance to speak with Aquaman himself since the hero still harbored a lot of anger towards him.

"Er" Kaldur blushed. "Well, I had meant to mention it….Oftentimes, during a male's labor…the, um, sex organs are stimulated." He blushed again and looked down at his lap.

"Are you telling me…" Roy began slowly. "That labor might…turn you on?"

"Potentially." Kaldur said stoically. Much to the dark man's chagrin Roy began to laugh heartily at this little revelation.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry!" Roy laughed when he saw Kaldur blush again. "I just…wasn't expecting that."

"It's alright." Kaldur promised. "I'm going to lie down now." The Atlantean told Roy and Dinah as he felt his abdomen cramp up with a contraction.

"I'll be back to check on you." Dinah told him as Kaldur stretched out in the bed, pulling Roy down to cuddle him.

"I'll let you know if anything changes." Roy promised as he pulled Kaldur to his chest. Dinah nodded and headed out into the hall, leaving the couple to try and get some rest. Walking the halls, she soon came across a very tired looking Wally, pacing with Mary in his arms.

"She keeping you up?" Dinah asked as the little one fussed in her daddy's arms.

"I think she has a stomach ache." Wally said as Dinah scooped up the little bundle. "Why are you here so late?"

"Kaldur's in labor." Dinah told him, rocking Mary gently.

"Finally!" Wally exclaimed. "How is he doing?"

"Fine so far. His water broke about an hour ago and then the contractions twenty minutes or so after that." Dinah told him. Wally nodded, then yawned loudly.

"You should go lay with her, just pull the bassinet up to the bedside and rub her tummy a little." Dinah suggested as she kissed Mary's face.

"Dick is in my room. I don't want her fussing to wake him up." Wally admitted.

"Is he alright?" Dinah questioned.

"He wet the bed again." Wally sighed. "He was really upset about it but I got him back to sleep."

"That's good….I wonder how dead I'd be if I suggested depends." Dinah muttered.

"Very dead." Wally postulated. Dinah chuckled a little. Wally smiled back weakly before yawning again.

"You go back to sleep, I'll take her for a while." Dinah told the redhead.

"Are you sure?" Wally asked.

"It's no problem. If I get her back to sleep I'll come put her in the bassinet." Dinah shrugged.

"Thanks." Wally grinned. He kissed Mary's head before retreating in the direction of his room to get some shut eye.


	15. Chapter 15

Kaldur slept restlessly for about an hour, Roy at his side massaging every tense muscle, talking him through every pain. He felt in the back of his mind that he should be at least a little panicked. He could feel the pain but it seemed to be only a far off concern. If anything, Kaldur felt calm, his body knew exactly what it was doing and he was simply along for the ride.

"Love?" Kaldur asked softly.

"What's the matter?" Roy asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Nothing, but, could you fill the bathtub? I want to lay in the water for a while. Something tells me Dinah would not approve of going out to the ocean." Kaldur chuckled. Roy grinned as he pulled himself out of bed. He had to agree, the water was only a few yards from the mountain but Dinah and Kaldur had already had an extensive debate about whether or not he could labor in the saltwater. Given the cold temperatures in Rhode Island Kaldur had been inclined to concede.

"How warm do you want it?" Roy asked as he walked in to the bathroom. Due to Kaldur's physiological need to be in the water he had been assigned a room with both a shower and a large soaking tub, something he had been made even more grateful for by the aches and pains of pregnancy.

"Very, and put some towels in the bottom." Kaldur requested. He turned onto his left side to watch Roy as he filled the large tub, then turned to the closet to retrieve the towels.

"You still doing alright?" Roy asked gently, knowing a contraction was due any moment.

"Mmm, I feel fine. It is an uncomfortable sensation but not an altogether unpleasant one." The Atlantean admitted, putting a hand on his large stomach. His eyes fluttered close as a cramping sensation worked it's away across his stomach and into his back.

"Kal?" Roy asked softly.

"I am alright." Kaldur assured him, a little breathlessly. He exhaled loudly as the pain retreated. He opened his eyes to see Roy placing the bath towels at the bottom of the tub to cushion the hard laminate.

"Tub is ready." Roy returned to his side and gently helped him out of the bed. Kaldur shuffled over to the tub and quickly kicked off his sweats and underwear, his shirt followed and then he was in the warm water.

"It feels amazing, thank you." Kaldur told his boyfriend as he settled into the tub. He slipped under the water for a moment then resurfaced with a contented sigh.

"We're going to be parents." Roy grinned.

"Ugh, and soon." Kaldur told him through gritted teeth. "I want to push."

"Let me get Dinah." Roy jumped to his feet.


	16. Chapter 16

"No" Kaldur moaned. "Stay with me."

"I have to get Dinah, honey". Roy pleaded, trying to step backwards towards the door.

"It's coming." The Atlantean told him through gritted teeth. "I can feel the head moving down."

"Oh my God." Roy bounced anxiously on his heels. He moved to the foot of the tub, squatting down to look between Kaldur's spread legs. "Oh God." A mass of dark hair was slowly appearing from the slit behind Kaldur's male organs.

"I need to push." Kaldur announced just a moment before lifting his torso up and gripping his thighs.

"Oh my God." Roy repeated breathlessly as he watched a head slide out of his boyfriend's body and then cruelly slip back into the man's body.

"Learn some new words." Kaldur laughed, relaxing back against the tub wall.

"Your body is amazing. You're so amazing."

"I'm sure I do not look so wonderful right now." Kaldur grinned, eyes half shut with weariness. "Mmhh" He reared up again, pushing with a loud groan.

"The head is out!" Roy told him, placing one wide palm under the tiny head, supporting it gently. "Just a little more babe, they're almost here."

"I want to feel." Kaldur told him, reaching one hand over his wide belly to brush his fingertips against the tiny head. "Oh…" He began to tear up.

"Beautiful, she's beautiful." Roy guided the dark hand along the curve of the baby's cheek.

"She?" Kaldur whispered.

"Cat's out of the bag." Roy chuckled, using his shirt sleeve to wipe away the tears blurring his vision.

"Roy, the baby." Kaldur interrupted his musing. "She's coming." He groaned, gripping his thighs again. Roy watched in complete amazement as a bloody, screaming girl slipped out of his partner's body and into his hands.

"Oh my God, she's so gorgeous." Roy gently cradled the baby in his arms, afraid of harming the tiny infant in his arms.

"Does she look alright?" Kaldur asked, leaning back against the edge of the tub.

"She's got all her fingers and toes, yeah." Roy gently transferred the baby into her carrier's arms. "No gills though."

"Hmm." Kaldur smiled as he cuddled the infant close to his bare chest.

Both men gazed down at the now calm baby in Kaldur's arms. She had dark skin, a few shades lighter than Kal's and red-brown hair, a perfect mix of her two parents.

"We make beautiful children." Kaldur grinned, cupping warm water in one hand and gently pouring down the baby's back to clean off her little body.

"That we do." Roy agreed. "Now can I get Dinah?"

"I suppose so."


End file.
